


Coming Home

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good news, she repeated in her head. That's what she had been told to think for the last year, as she had been working with a different partner while hers worked with LAPD undercover." - established K/D - slight AU, slight drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Coming Home  
Words: 1138  
Couple: Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks.  
TV Show: NCIS: Los Angles  
Disclaimer: Shane Brnnan owns NCIS: Los Angles and it's respectful characters.  
Established Kensi/Marty.  
Slightly, maybe completely, AU.  
Sort of drabblish.

…

Her finger tapped nervously against the desk, her eyes darting between the empty desk on the other side of the bullpen and the stairs that led to the war room. She knew that something was going on; she had only noticed it when Eric Beale had began shooting her stange looks from where he sat on the couch.

Her team leader was up there, she knew that he was, he had been called up there by Hetty the moment he had entered OSP that morning, only ten minutes after she had. That meant that Hetty was in the room also, and judging by the dissapearance of Nell Jones, she was also there with the two agents.

"Where's G?" Sam Hanna asked, fropping his bag next to his chair.  
"War room with Nell and Hetty," Kensi replied simply.  
"Do you think it's about," he didn't finish his sentence, but she nodded anyway.  
"It'll be good news Kensi," he told her when she said nothing.

Good news, she repeated in her head. That's what she had been told to think for the last year, as she had been working with a different partner while hers worked with LAPD undercover. That's what she had been told to think for thelast year, as she feared that anyday she could receive a call from his handler, saying that something had happened to him.

They had been partners for almost five years, and if she wanted to be specific she would say that they had been more than partners for almost three, and this was including the year that had just passed, with him away in a deep undercover assignment. She knew not much of his assignment, honestly she could say that she knew nothing about his assignment.

"What do you think it is?" Eric questioned, breaking her from her thoughts.  
"What?" she looked up at him.  
"That they're talking about," he explained gesturing to the war room.  
When she looked up at the war room she shrugged, "could be anything."  
"He could be alive," the ex-hacker told her.  
"Maybe."  
"There really isn't much hope with you, is there Kensi?" he chuckled.  
"Trying not to be too hopeful," she answered.  
"Maybe you should be more hopeful," he smiled, nodding back to the room again before walking away.

The junior NCIS agent raised an eyebrow at his retreating firgure, her head snapping to watch the stairs as she heard voices and footsteps leave the room.

"Don't sound too hopeful, Callen," she heard him chuckle, his foot hitting the last step before he stopped, looking towards her.  
"I would be hopeful on this one, Mr. Deeks," Henrietta Lange smiled, "a lot could happen after the year we've had."

The man only nodded, holding the female NCIS agent's eyes. Kensi stod from her seat quickly, rushing to meet him. With her arms wrapping around his neck she began laughing, not believing he was there.

"Kensi," he smiled, squeezing her slightly with a chuckle.  
"You're back," the NCIS agent gushed.  
"Would I leave you?" he asked.  
"I'd hope not," she laughed, pulling back and holding his eyes with hers.

Marty Deeks smirked, lifting a hand to her cheek. Watching as her emotions changed with in seconds. The woman that he knew to be tough and normally hide her emotions; was blinking away tears, whispering that she missed him before she kissed him.

Reeling into the kiss, he pulled her closer, ignoring every other agent in the large room. He knew that only a year ago, neither of the pair would have showed any affection while inside these walls, but that year had been putting both of them on thin ice.

"You leave again," she whispered sternly, "I'll find you, and I'll kill you."  
"That's what I was looking for," the LAPD detective laughed, "I was scared you had gone soft on me."  
"Not yet I haven't," Kensi murmurred.  
"Give it a year," they heard Sam Hanna laugh, "they'll be engaged by then."

Kensi Blye picked the pen from the back pocket of Deeks' jeans, twisting quickly and throwing it at the other agent, who dodged it quickly with a laugh.

"Yep, she's not crazy just yet," Marty Deeks smirked.  
"That's what you think," she said simply, stepping back from him and surveying his appearance, "you look like shit."  
"Love you too Kensi," he laughed, letting her pull him into the bullpen, where the rest of the team stood.  
"I'd say this means celebration," their superior told them all, "I think this should do the trick."  
"Who would have known that Hetty was the burban type," Nell smiled, admiring the bottle.

She received a laugh from G Callen, who had already taken a glass from the older woman and gone to hand it to the intelligance analyst. Sharing a knowing glance with the junior NCIS agent from across the room, she took a sip, smiling when she saw the LAPD detective place his hand on the small of her back and pull her tighter to his side. Nell could finally tell how long the year had been for them.

…

Sam Hanna was the last to say goodbye at the end of the day. There had been no cases, they had spent most of it celebrating the return of the LAPD detective and using every chance the team could to push the partners together, but they did not need to help them with that.

"Your car is still at LAPD?" she asked him slowly, pulling her bag's strap onto her shoulder.  
"I'm allowed to go get it tomorrow," he answered.  
"So either way, we'll be ending up in the same car home, I guess?" the NCIS agent smirked slightly, eyes shifting slightly.  
"Trying to get rid of me already?" he chuckled.  
"Quite the opposite detective," she murmurred, ignoring his looks as she walked out of the bullpen.

The LAPD detective laughed before slowly following her footsteps. With a look around the room he pushed the large doors open.

"Never leaving again," he chuckled to himself, hearing her call him over to the car.  
"Am I leaving you here?" she asked.  
"Wouldn't count on it," Deeks told her opening the passenger side door.  
"I'm driving," the NCIS agent said simply, walking around to the other side of the car.  
"Of course you are."

She shot him a smile over the car, dissapearing as she opened the door and got in. Doing the exact same, he looked at her. She was staring at him over the top of her sunglasses.

"Don't get smug with me," she told him.  
"I'm not," he laughed.  
"Sure you aren't," she sighed.  
"I'm not."

Watching her as she drove the car out of the area and on the roads of Los Angeles, he smirked. Yeah, he was feeling a little smug. Still wouldn't admit it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. My name is Paigee, and this is what I chose to post first on here :) Mainly because it got no reviews on fanfiction yet every other K/D work I have done has atleast one, aha.
> 
> So, I sort of had a plan for this one, but then the drabble dragon came... /sigh.
> 
> Thankyou!
> 
> fanfiction: fanfiction.net/~paigeeyovkoff


End file.
